


The Prophecy

by kbl55429



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec can make some noises, Alec doesn't know he has a brother or sister, Alec doesn't trust Shadowhunters, Alec knows who his biological parents are, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Clary showed up at institute when she was ten, Clary was experimented on, Confident Alec Lightwood, F/M, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, In this fic they know Jace is a Herondale, Jace was never experimented on, Jace was sent to train in NY with Isabelle, M/M, Magnus did erase some of Clary's memories, Shadowhunter Alec, Soulmates AU, Warlock Alec, You just know when you meet your soul mate, mute alec, no soul marks, shadowhunter simon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: When a badly wounded 18 year old Alexander Fell (Lightwood) shows up at Magnus Banes Brooklyn loft, lives get turned upside down and truths get revealed. When a Prophecy that not many knew about comes to light, some will do anything possible to protect him and some will do anything possible to destroy him.





	1. Prologue Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from the Prophecy from Harry Potter.

On the night of a Blood Moon, a Shadowhunter Warlock hybrid will be birth, he along with his Downworlder mate shall finally bring peace to all worlds.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Ragnor Fell was taking a night off from his High Warlock duties, he was tired of ungrateful clients demanding this and demanding that without a please or ever a thank you.  Tonight he was going to curl up on the couch with a book and an expensive bottle of wine and if he happens to get drunk so be it.  Just when he was about to sit down he heard a loud thunderous knock on his door, damnit he thought to himself as he opened the door, "what part of the sign do you..." there was nobody there. 

Just when he was about to shut the door something on the ground caught his eye, right there was a baby in a box, it looked like the baby was crying but no sound was coming out, but thats not the only thing odd about the child, right there on his left arm were scales that led all the way up his arm and up the side of his head.  They were beautiful, they were a shimmering ocean blue, they matched his eyes, his eyes were a deep ocean blue but his pupils were tiny slits.

Ragnor was snapped out of his thoughts by the lights flickering, this child was a warlock and just like so many alike he was abandoned. Ragnor bent down to pick the child up and he noticed a letter attached, he picked up both and as soon as the child hit his arms the lights stopped flickering and the baby now had a happy smile on his face.  This child couldn't be older then maybe eight months, the poor thing was probably born as some would say normal but eventually his warlock mark became visible. 

Ragnor was looking down at the child he reached up and played with his horns and was just cooing away, Ragnor was happy he could make this child smile.  He finally read the note...

**Hi, my name is Alexander, I was born on August 22, 1999, there is something wrong with me, I am an abomination, could anybody really love me.**

Ragnor had tears in his eyes, what kind of parent could get rid of an innocent child just because he didn't fit their definition of 'normal.' Ragnor did the only thing he could think of, he called his long term dear friend Catarina, she answered on the second ring, "dear Ragnor, long time no talk, what can I do for you?" 

Ragnor smiled, "dear Cat, it has been too long, but I wish this call was for pleasure, are busy right now?"

"For you dear, never." Ragnor chuckled, "could you possibly come to my London flat right this moment, normally I would wait till the morning, but this is of extreme importance."

Catarina sighed, she knew when Ragnor made a request like that that it was important, "of course dear, I'll be there soon." They hung up the phone and within ten minutes Cat was standing in Ragnor living room, "Ragnor why did I have to come to this rainy city?" Ragnor looked at her, "I think its better if I just show you."

Ragnor led Cat to the bedroom and Cats mouth dropped, she finally broke the silence, "where did you find him?" Ragnor sighed "someone abandoned him on my doorstep, I need you do a check up to make sure he's ok and to be 100 percent sure he is a warlock." Catarina ask him to leave the room to give her some space and privacy so she could do a full work up.

Twenty minutes later she came out of the bedroom but there was something about her features that worried him, he looked at her, "Cat...is everything ok?"

She finally look at him in his eyes and spoke, "so there are a few things, he's in good shape besides his vocal cords, their underdeveloped, he'll probably never talk but thats not the most important part, he is warlock but Ragnor he's half Shadowhunter."

Now Ragnor knows why she looked so worried, at the same time they both said, "the prophecy."  There was a pregnant silence until Cat spoke again, "was there anything with him when you found him, a date of birth, anything?"

It clicked, "yes there was, hold on, let me get it," Ragnor came back into the living room, "it says he was born August 21."

Catarina spoke again, "let me go find out what kind of moon there was that night, I'll be back as soon as possible, Ragnor if this is the prophecy coming true then this kid needs to be protected at all cost."

Ragnor knew she was right, if this is the kid that is suppose to bring peace to all worlds then he would be the one to protect this kid, "alright I'll take him to my country house, I'll fix my wards to let you in, go there when you find anything out, I'm going to contact Tessa, I'll be waiting." They didn't have to say anything else and just like that Catarina was gone.  Ragnor quickly sent a fire message to Tessa, packed anything and everything he was going to need, he got diapers and baby food and clothes for the little guy, thank Lilith he had magic or this would be very hard to do so quickly.  Within thirty minutes he was ready, he sent all the stuff he needed ahead, with Alexander in one hand he opened a portal with the other and made his way to his country house.  As soon as he got there he got everything situated and put Alexander down to sleep, now the only thing he could do was wait, wait for answers that he so desperately needed.

Catarina arrived the next morning, she looked exhausted, "So dear, what did you find out?" Ragnor got her some coffee and handed it to her, "Ragnor, the night he was born was the night of a blood moon, everything predicted so far had come true, what are we going to do, he need some serious protecting."

Ragnor sighed, "then we protect him, that poor kid doesn't have anyone, first things first we need to contact a silent brother but I won't trust just anyone, it has to be Jem."  Catarina nodded and Ragnor sent a fire message to Jem and received one quickly back, "ok he said he'll be here tonight, its probably the best, Im going to contact Tessa next, should we get a hold of Magnus?"

Catarina rolled her eyes, "Magnus is currently on one of his around the world benders, even if I knew where he was he probably wouldn't take it seriously." Ragnor just chuckled, "you're proabably right."

Just then a portal opened out and out walked Tessa.  She immediately hugged Catarina and Ragnor, "so whats the verdict?"

It was Catarina who answered, "somebody dropped a warlock child at Ragnors doorstep, turns out said child is half shadowhunter," Catarina could see her expression drop, "thats not it Tessa, he was born eighth months ago on the night of a blood moon."

Tessa dropped onto the couch and put her head in her hands, "wow, so did you contact a silent brother?" Ragnor finally spoke, "we did, Tessa, we contacted Jem, he's the only one we can trust with this information."

Tessa lifted her head and looked at him, "I know, when will he be here?" Ragnor sat down next to her and took her hand, "he'll be here tonight, if you can't be here I understand, as far as everyone knows your the only half Shadowhunter, half warlock alive, if anyone finds out about this, especially certain people, then this could get really bad." She sighed, "I know, so what are you going to do with the child, send him to live in the silent city, he can't do that, he's just a child, he deserves to choose for himself."

Ragnor sighed, this was getting to become too much, it was then he made his final decision, "I'm going to keep him, train him, I'm not going to lie, the childs already carved his way into my heart, there's another thing too, his vocal cords are underdeveloped, he more then likely won't be able to talk. He's going to need someone to teach him how to communicate and I want to be the one to do that."

Tessa looked at him with adoration, "thats very generous of you, can I meet the little guy?"  Ragnor sighed, "of course let me see if he's awake."  Ragnor disappeared and came back with a child in his arms, "Tessa this is Alexander. Alexander this is Tessa." Tessa reach for the little boy and saw his warlock mark, "wow, hes beautiful." She saw the jet black hair and his shimmering scales and deep ocean blue eyes, "you're going to be a heartbreaker little guy." Tessa looked up at Ragnor, "take good care of him," she handed him back to Ragnor, she didn't want to get to attached, "let me know what happens, it was nice to see you guys, don't be a stranger." And with that she opened a portal and disappeared.

Later that night Brother Zachariah finally made his appearance, he spoke directly to their minds, _Ragnor, Catarina, take me to the child._   Ragnor led the brother to the child and left him to do his thing.  When he finally appeared he spoke, _he is half Shadowhunter, half warlock and he has already had the protection spell performed Im leaving the child in your care on one condition, he is to be trained in his warlock abilities and also in his Nephilim heritage, I will come back in 10 years time to check your progress and to give him his first rune_.  Before anyone could get another word in, he was gone.

Ragnor looked at Catarina, "well that was weird." Catarina let out a breath, "no kidding, guess they also want to keep it as quiet as possible, well Ragnor, its been pleasant but I need to get back to New York, work and all that, please keep me updated on his progress, until we meet again."

Ragnor hugged Catarina goodbye, she opened a portal and disappeared through it. 

The first thing Ragnor had to do was resign his commission as High Warlock of London.  He made it his mission to make this child feel loved and make sure he is protected because sometime in the future if not already, he was going to be the most important person in all of the Shadow World. 


	3. In These Dark Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics are Alec signing.

**PRESENT DAY**

 

Alec woke up to the sun shining through his window, today was his eighteenth birthday, the funny thing is its supposed to be a big milestone but he doesn't feel any different. Today started like any other day, his cat Chairman Meow jumped on his bed and laid on his chest like he did every morning, the cat he accidentally summoned when he was ten, it was just a kitten at the time. He doesn't know where he got him from so he could never return him.  When the cat showed up all he was wearing was a collar with his name on it, it was an odd name but he never changed it because it fit the cat.  The cat was weird but he loved him all the same, it also seemed like the cat hated Ragnor, the only person he would let touch it was Alec.

Alec lifted his arm up and looked at his scales, a lot of people would of hated them but he absolutely loved them.  Maybe it was the fact that they were really nice to look at, he put them in the sun and they shined on the wall it was his favorite thing to do when he woke up in the morning.  Well because it was funny to watch Chairman try to catch them. He got out of the bed and jumped in the shower, his father was finally going to let him go into town by himself, he was always so protective of him.  He could only go on one condition, he had to glamour his mark and runes so nobody could see them, including Downworlders and Shadowhunters.  That was one of his powers, being half Warlock and half Shadowhunter he was able to glamour himself so nobody could see his marks and he could activate his runes with his magic. It always something that came in handy for him and his father. 

Alec made his way downstairs with his cat following him, he fed Chairman and in the kitchen his father was waiting where he had made him his favorite, blueberry pancakes.

He tapped his father on the shoulder and he jumped a little, Alec loved doing that to him. He signed _"Hey dad."_

Ragnor turned around, "Hey Alec, I really wish you wouldn't do that." Alec laughed and Ragnor spoke, "Happy Birthday."

Alec smiled, _"Thanks, these pancakes look delicious, did you actually make these or did you take them from somewhere?"_

Ragnor rolled his eyes, "you're too good for this world and of course I made them, I know how you feel about me taking things from places."

Alec bit into the pancakes and moaned, he signed _"these are delicious."_   Ragnor smiled at him, "why thank you, so I got you something." Ragnor snapped his fingers and a big box appeared in front of him.  Alec looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "don't worry Alec, I bought this I just summoned them from upstairs."

Alec laughed and opened his gift, when he open the box his eyes went wide and he had a huge smile on his face.  Inside was a brand new bow and quiver, one Alec had been wanting for sometime.  He had been using the same one for eight years now. _"Woah dad, this is gorgeous, thank you."_ Alec got up and gave him the biggest hug he could muster up, Ragnor smiled back, "you're welcome son, you deserve it, where is your stele?"

 _"Its in my pocket."_ Even though he didn't need it to activate his runes, he still needed it to draw new ones.

"Alec go a head and draw the runes on your bow, it will make it more powerful and more accurate, even though you don't need it, every little bit helps." And Alec did just that.

After breakfast Alec got ready to go into town.  He walked into his fathers study, this time Ragnor heard him come in, he turned around in his chair _"Dad Im getting ready to leave, you need me to get anything?”_

He could see his father was worried, "Alec I'm still not too sure about this."

_"Come on Dad, you promised, you can't go back on it now. I promise I'll be careful besides you can't keep me cooped up here forever."_

Ragnor smiled, "I know Alec, Im just nervous, I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you."

Alec smiled, _"I know and I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me. Hey I have a question, did you ever have a soul mate?"_ Alec saw the sadness that flashed in his fathers eyes.  _"Im sorry dad, you don't have to answer if you don't want too."_

Ragnor smiled at his son, always thinking of others before himself, "no its ok, I knew you would ask one day.  Yes I did, about 100 years ago, she was a mortal. She was wonderful, I'll tell you about her later."

Alec could see the fondness in his fathers eyes, _"I'd like that, Can I tell you something I've never said, this prophecy stuff really scares me, its a lot of pressure, if it is true then what if Im not good enough to actually help..."_

Before Alec could sign anything else his father held his hand up to stop him, "Alec, you are good enough, I've seen you grown up, I trained you, you are good enough, you learned faster then most I've seen and if this prophecy is true then we'll deal with it when the time comes ok?"

_"Ok, I guess your right, I just have one more question, am I immortal too?"_

Ragnor sighed, he knew this question was going to come up he just hoped it was later rather then sooner, "yes, I do believe you are immortal and I know thats hard to deal with, trust me I know, but we have each other and thats enough.

Alec launched himself into his fathers arms like he was still that scared little boy trying to hone in his magic.  Even though he was getting older the one thing he still needed was his fathers assurance. He pulled away, _"thanks dad, for everything, for never lying to me and for always being there for me."_

Ragnor wiped a tear from his eye, "you're very welcome son, I love you."

_"I love you too."_

Ragnor smiled, "alright well have fun, don't forget your bag and I want you to take your bow and quiver and seraph blade with you and don't forget to glamour everything."

Alec chuckled and rolled his eyes and gave a mock solute.

Ragnor let out the biggest laugh, "alright smart ass, get out of here, have fun and be safe."

Before Alec ran out the door he signed towards his father, _"catch you later."_ As soon as Alec was out the door he opened a portal and made his way happily to London.  Alec arrived in London the same location he and his father always portaled into, it was outside an old book store.  That was Alec's first stop, he loved to read, anything from old to new.  Alec had the perfect day planned out, he wanted to go to all the locations he found in his fathers books and he wanted to walk around London like a mundane.  He just wanted the day away from all things part of the Shadow World.  All and all Alec had one of the best days, but he missed his father so he cut his day short and made his way back to the alley next to the book store and opened a portal and made his way home.

Alec walked out of the portal in front of his house but something felt off, his fathers wards, they weren't gone but they had been reset, which means they had visitors.  Even though it was probably nothing and still pulled out his seraph blade, as he got closer to the front porch he saw Chairman sitting at the front door scratching to get in.  Chairman hated the outdoors, his father new that and as much as Ragnor hated that cat he knew Alec loved him and would never put him outside no matter how annoying he was. He picked up the meowing cat and set him in his bag just in case he had to make a fast exit he didn't want to leave him behind. 

When he walked inside and it smelt different, most wouldn't be able to pick up on it, but Ragnor taught him everything even if it was the smallest of things.  Alec was slowly creeping around with his still glamoured blade in his hand.  He felt someone come up from behind him, he spun around real quick prepared to fight but it was Ragnor, _"holy shit dad, you scared me half to death."_ Alec could hear Chairman hissing and crying inside his bag which Alec thought was weird but he did never like Ragnor but he was never this bad. Alec just put it off to Chairman being really pissed off for being left outside.

His father just looked at him and put his hand on Alec's shoulder, "Hey Alexander." Alec frowned a little, his dad never called him Alexander because he knows how much he hates it because its the name his biological parents gave him, even when Ragnor was mad at him, he never called him by his full name.  The man must of seen the change in Alec's demeanor because the next thing Alec knew was he had four slashes across his chest and was being thrown on the ground.  The imposter jumped on Alec and his sharp teeth came out but before the demon could finish him off Alec stabbed him with a seraph blade and he turned to dust. 

Alec was losing blood but couldn't do anything at the moment, he had to get out of there just incase there were more demons around.  Alec vision started to blur and he was loosing control, his glamour dropped, his father always told him to go to Magnus' place in Brooklyn incase anything were to ever happen to him.  Even though Alec had never met Magnus Bane, his father portaled him to his place once just incase he did ever have to make a quick get away.

Magnus' wards were programed to let Ragnor in and when Alec went with him the one time his wards saw that Alec wasn't a threat either and would let him in whenever he needed him.  Magnus was the High Warlock of Brooklyn and one of Ragnors dearest friends who didn't know Alec existed, he said it was for safety purposes. 

No one would think to look for him there because Ragnor hadn't spoke to Magnus since Alec was a baby.  Which was 18 years, it made it look like they had a falling out because before Alec they would always contact each other every 2 years just to catch up even if it was just a quick phone call.  Alec always wondered why Ragnor told him all of this, now he knows why.

Alec didn't want to lose any more time, he already had everything he needed on, thanks dad, he thought, he checked to make sure Chairman was still in his bad.  Alec made a portal and stepped in with Magnus' loft on his mind.

When he landed in Magnus' loft there were three Shadowhunters in there with him, he could see their runes.  The three Shadowhunters had their seraph blades drawn and he could feel Magnus’ magic.  Alec stepped closer and heard a loud, "stop, put your blades down," Magnus must have seen his warlock mark and stepped closer. He then heard a gasp come from the man, he must have seen the gashes on his chest with the blood oozing out. The man spoke, "are you alright."  All Alec could do was sign _“help”_ before he was overcome with darkness.

 

 


	4. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics is sign language.

Alec felt like he was sleeping on a cloud, what he laid on was so soft, softer then anything he laid on before. For a minute he thought he was dead but he felt someone touching him and when he was fully awake his faithful cat was sleeping right by his head. When he turned his head to the left he saw a beautiful girl, she had long black hair and beautiful hazel eyes, even though he was gay he could still appreciate beauty when he saw it. But then he saw runes all over her arms and jerk away from her, the fear evident in his eyes and she backed away a little and spoke, “I won't hurt you, you can trust me, can I get you anything?”

Realizing that she probably didn't understand sign language he summoned his whiteboard and marker he always carried with him and woke a note, “I don't trust Shadowhunters and you can get me Magnus Bane.” Reading the note he could see the confusion in her eyes and she spoke again, “but you are a Shadowhunter judging by the runes on your arms.” Alec wrote back, “I'm also half Warlock, Shadowhunters abandoned me like I was nothing, now where is Magnus?” He saw the hurt flash before her eyes but just like that it was gone, “alright alright I'll go get him.” Just like that she walked out of the room.

It was then Chairman realized that Alec was a wake and climb onto his now healed chest, Alec rubbed behind his ears and the cat purred happy to see his owner. He then heard the door opening, “you know that cat hasn't left your side since you got here, he's cute, what's his name?”

Alec looked at him just now seeing how attractive he was, Alec wrote, “yeah he's pretty possessive, his name is Chairman Meow.” When Magnus read it Alec could see the shocked look on his face, “so you're the one that stole my cat?” Alec ducked his head and went to write but Magnus stopped him and turned to Alec, _“I know sign language.”_

Alec eyes got brighter, it was rare to find someone who also knew sign language, _“really not many people know, where did you learn?”_ Magnus smiled _,_ “a long time ago now how did you get my cat?” Alec smiled _, “I accidentally summoned him when I was ten but I didn't know where he came from so I could never return him.”_

The whole time Magnus was petting the Chairman, when Alec noticed he smiled at Magnus, _“you know he hates everybody and won't let anyone touch him except me, he trust you so I trust you.”_

Magnus chuckled, “he was like that when he was a baby, so do you want to tell me why you're here?” At that Alec's facial expression dropped and a few tears fell from his eyes and looked at Magnus, _“I think it's better if I show you but just the things that matter.”_ Magnus looked at him stunned, “ok then let me see.” Alec reach with both hands and intertwined their fingers and Alec showed Magnus the most important parts.

When Alec was done Magnus pulled away fast and when Alec looked up he saw tears in Magnus’ eyes. There was a pregnant silence until Magnus broke it, “wow, so the prophecy is coming true, does anyone else know your here?” Alec shook his head,  _“nobody except for Ragnor my dad but I don't know if he's even alive.”_

Magnus sighed, “I can still feel him, so for right now he's still alive, did he teach you how to use your magic to feel for other warlocks?” Alec nodded his head, _"but he put a block on me so I could never feel him or track him because if anything were to happen to him he knew I would come looking for him and his number one priority was to keep me safe.”_

Magnus smiled at that, _"_ sounds like Ragnor, he must of really care for you.” Alec let a few more tears slip, _“he did, he raised me since I was a baby, he's the only family I've ever known, I'm scared, I don't know what to do.”_

Magnus reached for him and gave him a comforting hug and when they touched there was an electric shock that ran between them. The next thing they knew they were surrounded in a gold orb and as soon as it appeared it was gone.

They both looked shocked, it was Magnus who spoke first with tears in his eyes, “your my soulmate.” Alec smiled a little, _“which means your now apart of the prophecy. Did I just ruin your life?”_ Magnus was shocked but placed his hand on Alec's cheek and caressed it with his thumb _,_ “no baby, in fact you just made it complete, I've waited my whole life for you.”

There was a silence but it was comfortable, they sat there staring and all they could do was smile until they were leaning in closer and as soon as their lips met everything finally made sense. When they pulled away Alec looked at him, _“that was amazing.”_

Magnus’ response was another sweet peck on the lips but before they could go deeper they were interrupted when the bedroom door opened, Shadowhunters judging by the runes on their arms. Alec recognize the woman who was in the room when he woke up.

Alec's mood instantly changed and he turned to Magnus, _“please ask them to leave, I don't trust Shadowhunters, please.”_ This time Magnus signed back to keep their conversation private, _“you can trust them.”_ Alec sighed, _“I don't know, not after everything they did to me.”_

Magnus could see the uncertainty in his eyes, _“it'll be ok, we'll keep it light and if you get uncomfortable we'll stop.”_ Alec nodded his head. Magnus turned to the Shadowhunters “go wait in the living room, we’ll be out in a minute.” With that they turned and left.

Magnus turned to Alec, “it'll be ok I promise, do you trust me?” Alec nodded his head, _“always.”_ Magnus put out his hand for Alec to grab, “then shall we?” Alec grabbed his hand to stand but as soon as his feet hit the floor he stumbled a little but before he could fall Magnus caught him.

Magnus had him by the waist, “you ok?” Alec shut his eyes for a minute and opened them and was looking right into Magnus’ eyes and nodded his head. Alec had only know this man for a day but it felt like forever. Magnus reached for his hand and they walk into the living room.

Magnus snapped his fingers and drinks appeared on the table and their was an awkward silence waiting for someone to break it. Magnus was getting ready to speak but before he could say anything a portal opened in his living room. He sighed “again,” out walked Catarina.

“Magnus, I got your fire…” she didn't finish her sentence when she noticed the three Shadowhunters on the couch. She scanned the rest of the room and her eyes stopped on a young man with shimmering blue scales and bright blue eyes.

When Alec and Catarina’s eyes met, Alec's went wide and he got out of his seat and launched himself into Cats arms. Cat embraced the young Warlock with her signature hug that Alec had always found comfort in.

They were brought out of their moment by a cough, when Alec turned around he saw Magnus looking at him with curiousness in his eyes. Magnus spoke, “So Alec, Catarina, you wanna tell me how you two know each other?”

Catarina looked at Alec, "Alec how'd you get here, what happened, are you ok?" Alec looked at Catarina, _"I'm going to show you, are you ready?"_ Catarina nodded her head and grabbed Alec's hands and images flashed before her eyes. When they were gone she had a better understanding of everything and looked at Magnus, "Magnus do you have any idea where Ragnor is?"

Magnus sighed, "I tried but it's being blocked, the only thing I can feel is that he's alive, now can you tell me how you and Alec know each other."

"Ragnor called me when he found Alec on his doorstep, you were on one of your around the world benders, he didn't know where you were so he called me when that horrible Lightwood family abandoned him with nothing but a note."

"WHAT!" Cat and Alec were startled by the other four in the room screaming at the same time. Magnus spoke this time and Alec could see the fury in his eyes, "you're a Lightwood?" Alec was too scared to answer and got even closer to Cat so Cat spoke up, "only by blood."

The black hair Shadowhunter stood up and walked over to Alec and Alec flinched a little, Catarina could feel him shaking. "Stop!" Magnus recognized that voice, it was Cats protective nature coming out, he could tell she really cared for the boy. "Don't come any closer, he's scared and your making it worse."

The girl put her hands up as a signal that she meant no harm, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to my name is Isabelle, Isabelle Lightwood," she choked out and saw the noticeable flinch at the Lightwood name. "Y-y-your my brother?" And she started sobbing and Jace was on her in a minute embracing her.

This was all too much for Alec, his whole world was just shattered, the only family he's ever known is missing and he just found out he had a sister and he started sobbing and Magnus jump up as soon as he saw Alec's shoulders shaking. Magnus wrapped him in his arms and tried to assure him that everything was going to be ok. He turned to the Shadowhunters, "look I know everything's just changed but I think it's time for you guys to leave, we'll pick this up tomorrow once everyone has had time to process everything."

There we're no arguments from anyone, everybody was emotionally drained. The red headed Shadowhunters spoke, "okay Magnus just let us know when we can come over." Magnus nodded his head as the three Shadowhunters left the loft.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
